The present invention relates to a novel process for preparing triazolinethione derivatives which are known as active compounds having microbicidal, in particular fungicidal, properties.
It is already known that triazolinethione derivatives can be prepared by either reacting the corresponding triazole derivatives successively with strong bases and sulphur and then hydrolysing them, or reacting them directly with sulphur at high temperatures, followed by treatment with water (cf. WO-A 96-16 048). However, this process has the disadvantage that the desired products are obtained in only relatively low yields, or that reaction conditions are required which are difficult in maintained on an industrial scale.
Furthermore, it has already been described that certain 1,2,4-triazoline-5-thiones substituted in the 3 position can be prepared by reacting N-chlorothioformyl-N-(1-chloroalk-1-ene)-amines with carbonylhydrazine derivatives (cf. DE-A-197-01-032, DE-A 196 01 189 and EP-A 0 784 053). However, the synthesis of corresponding substances which do not have a substituent in the 3 position is not mentioned.
Furthermore, Bull. Chem. Soc. Japan 46, 2215 (1973) discloses that triazolinethiones substituted in the 3 position can be synthesized by reacting phenylhydrazine with sodium thiocyanate and ketones or aldehydes in the presence of hydrochloric acid and treating the resulting triazolidinethiones substituted in the 3 position with oxidizing agents. This process has the disadvantages that very long reaction times are required and that no triazolinethiones which are unsubstituted in the 3 position can be obtained in this manner.
Finally, it is also known that 2-(1-chloro-cyclopropyl)-1-(2-chloro-phenyl)-3-(1,2,4-triazol-1-yl)-propan-2-ol is obtained when [1-(2-chloro-phenyl)-2-(1-chloro-cyclopropyl)-2-hydroxy]-propyl-1-hydrazine is reacted with formamidine acetate (cf. DE-A-40 30 039). However, thiono derivatives of triazoles are not obtainable by this method.
It has new been found that triazolinethione derivatives of the formula 
in which
R1 and R2 are identical or different and each represents optionally substituted alkyl, optionally substituted alkenyl, optionally substituted cycloalkyl, optionally substituted aralkyl, optionally substituted aralkenyl, optionally substituted aroxyalkyl, optionally substituted aryl or optionally substituted heteroaryl, can be prepared by
a) reacting, in a first step, hydrazine derivatives of the formula 
in which
R1 and R2 are each as defined above with carbonyl compounds of the formula 
in which
R3 represents alkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms or represents phenyl and
R4 represents hydrogen or alkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms or
R3 and R4 together represents a xe2x80x94(CH2)5xe2x80x94 than
and with thiocyanate of the formula
Xxe2x80x94SCNxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(IV),
in which
X represents sodium, potassium or ammonium,
if appropriate in the presence of a diluent and if appropriate in the presence of an acid, and
b) reacting the resulting triazolidinethione derivatives of the formula 
in which
R1, R2, R3 and R4 are each as defined above
with formic acid, if appropriate in the presence of a catalyst and is appropriate in the presence of a diluent.
It is extremely surprising that triazolinethione derivatives of the formula (I) can be prepared by the process according to the invention in substantially higher yields or under considerably more simple conditions than by the prior-art methods. It is also unexpected that, when the second step of the process according to the invention is carried out, the exchange of the 
for a methylene group occurs with high selectivity.
The present according to the invention has a number of advantages. Thus, as already mentioned, it makes it possible to synthesize triazolinethiones of the formula (I) in high yield. It is also favorable that the required starting materials and reaction components can be prepared in a simple manner and are available even in relatively large amounts. Finally, a further advantage consists in the fact that the individual reaction steps can be carried out and the reaction products can be isolated without any problems.
Using 2(1-chloro-cyclopropyl)-3-(2-chloro-phenyl)-2-hydroxy-propyl-1-hydrazine as starting material and reacting this in the first step with acetone and potassium thiocyanate and, in the second step, allowing the resulting triazolidinethione derivative to react with formic acid, the course of the process according to the invention can be illustrated by the formula scheme below. 
The formula (II) provides a general definition of the hydrazine derivatives required as starting materials for carrying out the process according to the invention. Preference is given to using compounds of the formula (II) in which
R1 represents straight-chain or branched alkyl having 1 to 6 carbon atoms, where these radicals may be mono- to tetrasubstituted by identical or different substituents from the group consisting of halogen, alkoxy having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, alkoximino having 1 to 4 carbon atoms in the alkoxy moiety and cycloalkyl having 3 to 7 carbon atoms. or
xe2x80x83represents straight-chain or branched alkenyl having 2 to 6 carbon atoms, where each o these radicals may be mono- to trisubstituted by identical or different substituents from the group consisting of halogen, alkoxy having 1 to 4 carbon atoms and cycloalkyl having 3 to 7 carbon atoms, or
xe2x80x83represents cycloalkyl having 3 to 7 carbon atoms, where each of these radicals may be mono- to trisubstituted by identical or different substituents from the group consisting of halogen, cyano and alkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, or
xe2x80x83represents aralkyl having 6 to 10 carbon atoms in the aryl moiety and 1 to 4 carbon atoms in the straight-chain or branched alkyl moiety, where the aryl moiety may in each case the mono- to trisubstituted by identical or different substituents from the group consisting of halogen, alkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, alkoxy having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, alkylthio having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, halogenoalkyl having 1 or 2 carbon atoms and 1 to 5 identical or different halogen atoms, halogenoalkoxy having 1 or 2 carbon atoms and 1 to 5 identical or different halogen atoms, halogenoalkylthio having 1 or 2 carbon atoms and 1 to 5 identical or different halogen atoms, cycloalkyl having 3 to 7 carbon atoms, phenyl, phenoxy, alkoxycarbonyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms in the alkoxy moiety, alkoximinoalkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms in the alkoxy moiety and 1 to 4 carbon atoms in the alkyl moiety, nitro and cyano, or
xe2x80x83represents aralkenyl having 6 to 10 carbon atoms in the aryl moiety and 2 to 4 carbon atoms in the alkenyl moiety, where the aryl moiety may in each case be mono- to trisubstituted by identical or different substituents from the group consisting of halogen, alkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, alkoxy having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, alkylthio having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, halogenalkyl having 1 or 2 carbon atoms and 1 to 5 identical or different halogen atoms, halogenoalkoxy having 1 or 2 carbon atoms and 1 to 5 identical or different halogen atoms, halogenoalkylthio having 1 or 2 carbon atoms and 1 to 5 identical or different halogen atoms, cycloalkyl having 3 to 7 carbon atoms, phenyl, phenoxy, alkoxycarbonyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms in the alkoxy moiety, alkoximinoalkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms in the alkenyl moiety and 1 to 4 carbon atoms in the alkyl moiety, nitro and cyano, or
xe2x80x83represents aroxyalkyl having 6 to 10 carbon atoms in the aryl moiety and 1 to 4 carbon atoms in the straight-chain or branched oxyalkyl moiety, where the aryl moiety may in each case be mono- to trisubstituted by identical or different substituents from the group consisting of halogen, alkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, alkoxy having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, alkylthio having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, halogenoalkyl having 1 or 2 carbon atoms and 1 to 5 identical or different halogen atoms, halogenoalkoxy having 1 to 2 carbon atoms and 1 to 5 identical or different halogen atoms, halogenoalkylthio having 1 to 2 carbon atoms and 1 to 5 identical or different halogen atoms, cycloalkyl having 3 to 7 carbon atoms, phenyl, phenoxy, alkoxycarbonyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms in the alkoxy moiety, alkoximinoalkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms in the alkoxy moiety and 1 to 4 carbon atoms in the alkyl moiety, nitro and cyano, or
xe2x80x83represents aryl having 6 to 10 carbon atoms, where each of these radicals may be mono- to trisubstituted by identical or different substituents from the group consisting of halogen, alkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, alkoxy having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, alkylthio having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, halogenoalkyl having 1 or 2 carbon atoms and 1 to 5 identical or different halogen atoms, halogenoalkoxy having 1 to 2 carbon atoms and 1 to 5 identical or different halogen atoms, halogenoalkylthio having 1 or 2 carbon atoms and 1 to 5 identical or different halogen atoms, cycloalkyl having 3 to 7 carbon atoms, phenyl, phenoxy, alkoxycarbonyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms in the alkoxy moiety, alkoximinoalkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms in the alkoxy moiety and 1 to 4 carbon atoms in the alkyl moiety, nitro and cyano, or
xe2x80x83represents an optionally benzo-fused five- or six-membered heteroaromatic radical having 1 to 3 heteroatoms, such as nitrogen, sulphur and/or oxygen, where each of these radicals may be mono- to trisubstituted by identical or different substituents from the group consisting of halogen, alkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, hydroxyalkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, hydroxyalkinyl having 3 to 8 carbon atoms, alkoxy having 1 to 3 carbon atoms, alkylthio having 1 or 2 carbon atoms, halogenoalkyl, halogenoalkoxy and halogenoalkylthio having in each case 1 or 2 carbon atoms and 1 to 5 identical or different halogen atoms, such as fluorine or chlorine atoms, formyl, dialkoxymethyl having 1 or 2 carbon atoms in each alkoxy group, acyl having 2 to 4 carbon atoms, alkoxycarbonyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms in the alkeny moiety, alkoximinoalkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms in the alkoxy moiety and 1 to 3 carbon atoms in the alkyl moiety, nitro and cyano, and
R2 represents straight-chain or branched alkyl having 1 to 6 carbon atoms, where these radicals may be mono- to tetrasubstituted by identical or different substituents from the group consisting of halogen, alkoxy having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, alkoximino having 1 to 4 carbon atoms in the alkoxy moiety and cycloalkyl having 3 to 7 carbon atoms, or
xe2x80x83represents straight-chain or branched alkyl having 2 to 6 carbon atoms, where each of these radicals may be mono- to trisubstituted by identical or different substituents from the group consisting of halogen, alkoxy having 1 to 4 carbon atoms and cycloalkyl having 3 to 7 carbon atoms, or
xe2x80x83represents cycloalkyl having 3 to 7 carbon atoms, where each of these radicals may be mono- to trisubstituted by identical or different substituents from the group consisting of halogen, cyano and alkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, or
xe2x80x83represents aralkyl having 6 to 10 carbon atoms in the alkyl moiety and 1 to 4 carbon atoms in the straight-chain or branched alkyl moiety, where the aryl moiety may in each case be mono- to trisubstituted by identical or different substituents from the group consisting of halogen, alkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, alkoxy having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, alkylthio having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, halogenoalkyl having 1 or 2 carbon atoms and 1 to 5 identical or different halogen atoms, halogenalkoxy having 1 or 2 carbon atoms and 1 to 5 identical or different halogen atoms, halogenoalkylthio having 1 or 2 carbon atoms and 1 to 5 identical or different halogen atoms, cycloalkyl having 3 to 7 carbon atoms, phenyl, phenoxy, alkoxycarbonyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms in the alkoxy moiety, alkoximinoalkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms in the alkoxy moiety and 1 to 4 carbon atoms in the alkyl moiety, nitro and cyano, or
xe2x80x83represents aralkenyl having 6 to 10 carbon atoms in the aryl moiety and 2 to 4 carbon atoms in the alkenyl moiety, where the aryl moiety may in each case be mono- to trisubstituted by identical or different substituents from the group consisting of halogen, alkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, alkoxy having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, alkylthio having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, halogenoalkyl having 1 or 2 carbon atoms and 1 to 5 identical or different halogen atoms, halogenoalkoxy having 1 or 2 carbon atoms and 1 to 5 identical or different halogen atoms, halogenalkylthio having 1 to 2 carbon atoms and 1 to 5 identical or different halogen atoms, cycloalkyl having 3 to 7 carbon atoms, phenyl, phenoxy, alkoxycarbonyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms in the alkoxy moiety, alkoximinoalkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms in the alkoxy moiety and 1 to 4 carbon atoms in the alkyl moiety, nitro and cyano, or
xe2x80x83represents aroxyalkyl having 6 to 10 carbon atoms in the aryl moiety and 1 to 4 carbon atoms in the straight chain or branched oxyalkyl moiety, where the aryl moiety may in each case be mono- to trisubstituted by identical or different substituents from the group consisting of halogen, alkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, alkoxy having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, alkylthio having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, halogenoalkyl having 1 or 2 carbon atoms and 1 to 5 identical or different halogen atoms, halogenoalkoxy having 1 or 2 carbon atoms and 1 to 5 identical or different halogen atoms, halogenoalkylthio having 1 to 2 carbon atoms and 1 to 5 identical or different halogen atoms, cycloalkyl having 3 to 7 carbon atoms, phenyl, phenoxy, alkoxycarbonyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms in the alkoxy moiety, alkoximinoalkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms in the alkoxy moiety and 1 to 4 carbon atoms in the alkyl moiety, nitro and cyano, or
xe2x80x83represents aryl having 6 to 10 carbon atoms, where each of these radicals may be mono- to trisubstituted by identical or different substituents from the group consisting of halogen, alkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, alkoxy having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, alkylthio having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, halogenoalkyl having 1 or 2 carbon atoms and 1 to 5 identical or different halogen atoms, halogenoalkoxy having 1 or 2 carbon atoms and 1 to 5 identical or different halogen atoms, halogenoalkylthio having 1 or 2 carbon atoms and 1 to 5 identical or different halogen atoms, cycloalkyl having 3 to 7 carbon atoms, phenyl, phenoxy, alkoxycarbonyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms in the alkoxy moiety, alkoximinoalkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms in the alkoxy moiety and 1 to 4 carbon atoms in the alkyl moiety, nitro and cyano, or
xe2x80x83represents an optionally benzo-fused five- or six-membered heteroaromatic radical having 1 to 3 heteroatoms, such as nitrogen, sulphur and/or oxygen, where each of these radicals may be mono- to trisubstituted by identical or different substituents from the group consisting of halogen, alkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, hydroxyalkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, hydroxyalkinyl having 3 to 8 carbon atoms, alkoxy having 1 or 2 carbon atoms, alkylthio having 1 or 2 carbon atoms, halogenoalkyl, halogenoalkoxy and halogenoalkylthio having in each case 1 or 2 carbon atoms and 1 to 5 identical or different halogen atoms, such as fluorine or chlorine atoms, formyl, dialkoxymethyl having 1 to 2 carbon atoms in each alkoxy group, acyl having 2 to 4 carbon atoms, alkoxycarbonyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms in the alkoxy moiety, alkoximino alkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms in the alkoxy moiety and 1 to 3 carbon atoms in the alkyl moiety, nitro and cyano.
Particular preference is given to using hydrazine derivatives of the formula (II) in which
R1 represents straight-chain or branched alkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, where these radicals may be mono- to tetrasubstituted by identical or different substituents from the group consisting of fluorine, chlorine, bromine, methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy, isopropoxy, alkoximino having 1 to 2 carbon atoms in the alkoxy moiety, cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl and cyclohexyl, or
xe2x80x83represents straight-chain or branched alkenyl having 2 to 5 carbon atoms, where each of these radicals may be mono- to trisubstituted by identical or different substituents from the group consisting of fluorine, chlorine, bromine, methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy, isopropoxy, cyclopropyl, cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl and cyclohexyl, or
xe2x80x83represents cycloalkyl having 3 to 6 carbon atoms, where each of these radicals may be mono- to trisubstituted by identical or different substituents from the group consisting of fluorine, chlorine, bromine, cyano, methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl and tert-butyl, or
xe2x80x83represents phenylalkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms in the straight-chain or branched alkyl moiety, where the phenyl moiety may be mono- to trisubstituted by identical or different substituents from the group consisting of fluorine, chlorine, bromine, methyl, ethyl, tert-butyl, methoxy, ethoxy, methylthio, trifluoromethyl, trifluoromethoxy, trifluoromethylthio, chlorodifluoromethoxy, difluoromethoxy, chlorodifluoromethylthio, methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, methoximinomethyl, 1-methoximinoethyl, nitro and cyano, or
xe2x80x83represents phenylalkenyl having 2 to 4 carbon atoms in the alkenyl moiety, where the phenyl moiety may be mono- to trisubstituted by identical or different substituents from the group consisting of fluorine, chlorine, bromine, methyl, ethyl, tert-butyl, methoxy, ethoxy, methylthio, trifluoromethyl, trifluoromethoxy, trifluoromethylthio, chlorodifluoromethoxy, difluoromethoxy, chlorodifluoromethylthio, methoxycarbonyl, chloroxycarbonyl, methoxyiminomethyl, 1-methoxyiminoethyl, nitro and cyano, or
xe2x80x83represents phenoxyalkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms in the straight-chain or branched oxyalkyl moiety, where the phenyl moiety may be mono- to trisubstituted by identical or different substituents from the group consisting of fluorine, chlorine, bromine, methyl, ethyl, tert-butyl, methoxy, ethoxy, methylthio, trifluoromethyl, trifluoromethoxy, trifluoromethylthio, chlorodifluoromethoxy, difluoromethoxy, chorodifluoromethylthio, methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, methoximinomethyl, 1-methoxyiminoethyl, nitro and cyano, or
xe2x80x83represents phenyl which may be mono- to trisubstituted by identical or different substituents from the group consisting of fluorine, chlorine, bromine, methyl, ethyl, tert-butyl, methoxy, ethoxy, methylthio, trifluoromethyl, trifluoromethoxy, trifluoromethylthio, chlorodifluoromethoxy, difluoromethoxy, chlorodifluoromethylthio, methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, methoxyiminomethyl, 1-methoximinoethyl, nitro and cyano, or
xe2x80x83represents pyrazolyl, imidazolyl, 1,2,4-triazolyl, pyrrolyl, furanyl, thienyl, thiazolyl, oxazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, triazinyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl, indolyl, benzothienyl, benzofuranyl, benzothiazolyl or benzimidazolyl, where each of these radicals may be mono- to trisubstituted by identical or different substituents from the group consisting of fluorine, chlorine, bromine, methyl, ethyl, tert-butyl, methoxy, ethoxy, methylthio, trifluoromethyl, trifluoromethoxy, trifluoromethylthio, chlorodifluoromethoxy, chlorodifluoromethylthio, hydroxymethyl, hydroxyethyl, hydroxyalkinyl having 4 to 6 carbon atoms, methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, methoximinomethyl, 1-methoximinoethyl, nitro, cyano, formyl, dimethoxymethyl, acetyl and propionyl, and
R2 represents straight-chain or branched alkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, where these radicals may be mono- to tetrasubstituted by identical or different substituents from the group consisting of fluorine, chlorine, bromine, methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy, isopropoxy, alkoximino having 1 or 2 carbon atoms in the alkoxy moiety, cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl and cyclohexyl, or
xe2x80x83represents straight-chain or branched alkenyl having 2 to 5 carbon atoms, where each of these radicals may be mono- to trisubstituted by identical or different substituents from the group consisting of fluorine, chlorine, bromine, methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy, isopropoxy, cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl and cyclohexyl, or
xe2x80x83represents cycloalkyl having 3 to 6 carbon atoms, where each of these radicals may be mono- to trisubstituted by identical or different substituents from the group consisting of fluorine, chlorine, bromine, cyano, methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl and tert-butyl, or
xe2x80x83represents phenylalkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms in the straight-chain or branched alkyl moiety, where the phenyl moiety may be mono- to trisubstituted by identical or different substituents from the group consisting of fluorine, chlorine, bromine, methyl, ethyl, tert-butyl, methoxy, ethoxy, methylthio, trifluoromethyl, trifluoromethoxy, trifluoromethylthio, chlorodifluoromethoxy, difluoromethoxy, chlorodifluoromethylthio, methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, methoximinomethyl, 1-methoximinoethyl, nitro and cyano, or
xe2x80x83represents phenylalkenyl having 2 to 4 carbon atoms in the alkenyl moiety, where the phenyl moiety may be mono- to trisubstituted by identical or different substituents from the group consisting of fluorine, chlorine, bromine, methyl, ethyl, tert-butyl, ethoxy, ethoxy, methylthio, trifluoromethyl, trifluoromethoxy, trifluoromethylthio, chlorodifluoromethoxy, difluoromethoxy, chlorodifluoromethylthio, methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, methoximinomethyl, 1-methoximinoethyl, nitro and cyano, or
xe2x80x83represents phenoxyalkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms in the straight-chain or branched oxyalkyl moiety, where the phenyl moiety may be mono- to trisubstituted by identical or different substituents from the group consisting of fluorine, chlorine, bromine, methyl, ethyl, tert-butyl, methoxy, ethoxy, methylthio, trifluoromethyl, trifluoromethoxy, trifluoromethylthio, chlorodifluoromethoxy, difluoromethoxy, chlorodifluoromethylthio, methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, methoximinomethyl, 1-methoxyiminoethyl, nitro and cyano, or
xe2x80x83represents phenyl which may be mono- to trisubstituted by identical or different substituents from the group consisting of fluorine, chlorine, bromine, methyl, ethyl, tert-butyl, methoxy, ethoxy, methylthio, trifluoromethyl, trifluoromethoxy, trifluoromethylthio, chlorodifluoromethoxy, difluoromethoxy, chlorodifluoromethylthio, methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, methoximinomethyl, 1-methoximinoethyl, nitro and cyano, or
xe2x80x83represents pyrazolyl, imidazolyl, 1,2,4-triazolyl, pyrrolyl, furanyl, thienyl, thiazolyl, oxazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, triazinyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl, indolyl, benzothienyl, benzofuranyl, benzothiazolyl or benzimidazolyl, where each of these radicals may be mono- to trisubstituted by identical or different substituents from the group consisting of fluorine, chlorine, bromine, methyl, ethyl, tert-butyl, methoxy, ethoxy, methylthio, trifluoromethyl, trifluoromethoxy, trifluoromethylthio, chlorodifluoromethoxy, chlorodifluoromethylthio, hydroxymethyl, hydroxyethyl, hydroxyalkinyl having 4 to 6 carbon atoms, methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, methoximinomethyl, 1-methoximinoethyl, nitro, cyano, formyl, dimethoxymethyl, acetyl and propionyl.
Very particular preference is given to using hydrazine derivatives of the formula (II) in which
R1 represents n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, i-butyl, sec-butyl or tert-butyl, where these radicals may be mono- to tetrasubstituted by identical or different substituents from the group consisting of fluorine, chlorine, bromine, methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy, isopropoxy, methoximino, ethoximino, cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl and cyclohexyl, or
xe2x80x83represents straight-chain or branched alkenyl having 2 to 5 carbon atoms, where each of these radicals may be mono-to trisubstituted by identical or different substituents from the group consisting of fluorine, chlorine, bromine, methoxy, ethoxy, property, isopropoxy, cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl and cyclohexyl, or
xe2x80x83represents 1-methoxy-cyclohexyl, cyclohexyl, 1-chloro-cyclopropyl, 1-fluoro-cyclopropyl, 1-methyl-cyclopropyl, 1-cyano-cyclopropyl, cyclopropyl, 1-methyl-cyclopentyl or 1-ethyl-cyclopentyl, or
xe2x80x83represents phenylalkyl having 1 or 2 carbon atoms in the straight-chain or branched alkyl moiety, where the phenyl moiety may be mono- to trisubstituted by identical or different substituents from the group consisting of fluorine, chlorine, bromine, methyl, ethyl, tert-butyl, methoxy, ethoxy, methylthio, trifluoromethyl, trifluoromethoxy, trifluoromethylthio, chlorodifluoromethoxy, difluoromethoxy, chlorodifluoromethylthio, methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, methoximinomethyl, 1-methoximinoethyl, nitro and cyano, or
xe2x80x83represents phenylalkenyl having 2 to 4 carbon atoms in the alkenyl moiety, where the phenyl moiety may be mono- to trisubstituted by identical or different substituents from the group consisting of fluorine, chlorine, bromine, methyl, ethyl, tert-butyl, methoxy, ethoxy, methylthio, trifluoromethyl, trifluoromethoxy, trifluoromethylthio, chlorodifluormethoxy, difluoromethoxy, chlorodifluoromethylthio, methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, methoximinomethyl, 1-methoximinoethyl, nitro and cyano, or
xe2x80x83represents phenoxyalkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms in the straight-chain or branched oxyalkyl moiety, where the phenyl moiety may be mono- to trisubstituted by identical or different substituents from the group consisting of fluorine, chlorine, bromine, methyl, ethyl, tert-butyl, methoxy, ethoxy, methylthio, trifluoromethyl, trifluoromethoxy, trifluoromethylthio, chlorodifluoromethoxy, difluoromethoxy, chlorodifluoromethylthio, methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, methoximinomethyl, 1-methoximinoethyl, nitro and cyano, or
xe2x80x83represents phenyl which may be mono- to trisubstituted by identical or different substituents from the group consisting of fluorine, chlorine, bromine, methyl, ethyl, tert-butyl, methoxy, ethoxy, methylthio, trifluoromethyl, trifluoromethoxy, trifluoromethylthio, chlorodifluoromethoxy, difluoromethoxy, chlorodifluoromethylthio, methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, methoximinomethyl, 1-methoximinoethyl, nitro and cyano, or
xe2x80x83represents pyrazolyl, imidazolyl, 1,2,4-triazolyl, pyrrolyl, furanyl, thienyl, thiazolyl, oxazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, triazinyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl, indolyl, benzothienyl, benzofuranyl, benzothiazolyl or benzimidazolyl, where each of these radicals may be mono- to trisubstituted by identical or different substituents from the group consisting of fluorine, chlorine, bromine, methyl, ethyl, tert-butyl, methoxy, ethoxy, methylthio, trifluoromethyl, trifluoromethoxy, trifluoromethylthio, chlorodifluoromethoxy, chlorodifluoromethylthio, hydroxymethyl, hydroxyethyl, hydroxyalkinyl having 4 to 6 carbon atoms, methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, methoximinomethyl, 1-methoximinoethyl, nitro, cyano, formyl, dimethoxymethyl, acetyl and propionyl, and
R2 represents n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, i-butyl, sec-butyl, or tert-butyl, where these radicals may be mono- to tetrasubstituted by identical or different substituents from the group consisting of fluorine, chlorine, bromine, methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy, isopropoxy, methoximino, ethoximino, cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl and cyclohexyl, or
xe2x80x83represents straight-chain or branched alkenyl having 2 to 5 carbon atoms, where each of these radicals may be mono- to trisubstituted by identical or different substituents from the group consisting of fluorine, chlorine, bromine, methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy, isopropoxy, cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl and cyclohexyl, or
xe2x80x83represents 1-methyl-cyclohexyl, cyclohexyl, i-chloro-cyclopropyl, 1-fluoro-cyclopropyl, 1-methyl-cyclopropyl, 1-cyano-cyclopropyl, cyclopropyl, 1-methyl-cyclopentyl, or 1-ethyl-cyclopentyl, or
xe2x80x83represents phenylalkyl having 1 to 2 carbon atoms in the straight-chain or branched alkyl moiety, where the phenyl moiety may be mono- to trisubstituted by identical or different substituents from the group consisting of fluorine, chlorine, bromine, methyl, ethyl, tert-butyl, methoxy, ethoxy, methylthio, trifluoromethyl, trifluoromethoxy, trifluoromethylthio, chlorodifluoromethoxy, difluoromethoxy, chlorodifluoromethylthio, methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, methoximinomethyl, 1-methoximinomethyl, nitro and cyano, or
xe2x80x83represents phenylalkenyl having 2 to 4 carbon atoms in the alkenyl moiety, where the phenyl moiety may be mono- to trisubstituted by identical or different substituents from the group consisting of fluorine, chlorine, bromine, methyl, ethyl, tert-butyl, methoxy, ethoxy, methylthio, trifluoromethyl, trifluoromethoxy, trifluoromethylthio, chlorodifluoromethoxy, difluoromethoxy, chlorodifluoromethylthio, methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, methoxyiminomethyl, 1-methoximinoethyl, nitro and cyano, or
xe2x80x83represents phenoxyalkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms in the straight-chain or branched oxyalkyl moiety, where the phenyl moiety may be mono- to trisubstituted by identical or different substituents from the group consisting of fluorine, chlorine, bromine methyl, ethyl, tert-butyl, methoxy, ethoxy, methylthio, trifluoromethyl, trifluoromethoxy, trifluoromethylthio, chlorodifluoromethoxy, difluoromethoxy, chlorodifluoromethylthio, methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, methoximinomethyl, 1-methoximinoethyl, nitro and cyano, or
xe2x80x83represents phenyl which may be mono- to trisubstituted by identical or different substituents from the group consisting of fluorine, chlorine, bromine, methyl, ethyl, tert-butyl, methoxy, ethoxy, methylthio, trifluoromethyl, trifluoromethoxy, trifluoromethylthio, chlorodifluoromethoxy, difluoromethoxy, chlorodifluoromethylthio, methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, methoximinomethyl, 1-methoximinoethyl, nitro and cyano, or
xe2x80x83represents pyrazolyl, imidazolyl, 1,2,4-triazolyl, pyrrolyl, furanyl, thienyl, thiazolyl, oxazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, triazinyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl, indolyl, benzothienyl, benzofuranyl, benzothiazolyl or benzimidazolyl, where each of these radicals may be mono- to trisubstituted by identical or different substituents from the group consisting of fluorine, chlorine, bromine, methyl, ethyl, tert-butyl, methoxy, ethoxy, methylthio, trifluoromethyl, trifluoromethoxy, trifluoromethylthio, chlorodifluoromethoxy, chlorodifluoromethylthio, hydroxymethyl, hydroxyethyl, hydroxyalkinyl having 4 to 6 carbon atoms, methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, methoximinomethyl, 1-methoximinoethyl, nitro, cyano, formyl, dimethoxymethyl, acetyl and/propionyl.
The hydrazine derivatives of the formula (II) are known or can be prepared by processes known in principle (cd. DE-A-40 30 039).
Thus, hydrazine derivatives of the formula (II) are obtained by reacting 1-chloro-2-hydroxy-ethane derivatives of the formula 
or oxirane derivatives of the formula 
in which
R1 and R2 are each as defined above with hydrazine hydrate, if appropriate in the presence of a diluent.
The 1-chloro-2-hydroxy-ethane derivatives of the formula (VI) and also the oxirane derivatives of the formula (VII) are known or can be prepared by processes known in principle (cf. DE-A-40 30 039 and EP-A 0 297 345).
Suitable diluents for the above process for preparing hydrazine derivatives of the formula (II) are all customary inert organic solvents. Preference is given to using alcohols, such as methanol, ethanol or n-butanol, furthermore ethers, such as dioxane or methyl tert-butyl ether, and also aromatic hydrocarbons, such as benzene, toluene or xylene. However, it is also possible to carry out the reaction without any additional solvent. In this case, an excess of hydrazine hydrate is employed, so that it acts both as reaction component and as diluent.
When carrying out the preparation of hydrazine derivatives of the formula (II) according to the above process, the reaction temperatures can be varied within a certain range. In general, the process is carried out at temperatures between 60xc2x0 C. and 120xc2x0 C., preferably between 70xc2x0 C. and 110xc2x0 C.
In the preparation of hydrazine derivatives of the formula (II) according to the above process, in general from 1 to 20 mol, preferably from 5 to 15 mol, of hydrazine hydrate are employed per mole of 1-chloro-2-hydroxy-ethane derivative of the formula (VI) or of oxirane derivative of the formula (VII). Work-up is carried out by customary methods. In general, the reaction mixture is admixed with an organic solvent which is sparingly water-miscible, such as methyl tert-butyl ether or toluene, the aqueous phase is removed and the organic phase is washed and dried.
The formula (III) provides a general definition of the carbonyl compounds required as reaction components for carrying out the first step of the process according to the invention. Preference is given to using carbonyl compounds of the formula (III) in which
R3 represents methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, tert-butyl or phenyl and
R4 represents hydrogen, methyl, ethyl, n-propyl or n-butyl or
R3 and R4 together represent a xe2x80x94(CH2)5xe2x80x94 chain.
Particular preference is given to carbonyl compounds of the formula (III) in which
R3 represents methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, tert-butyl or phenyl and
R4 represents hydrogen, methyl, ethyl or n-propyl or
R3 and R4 together represents a xe2x80x94(CH2)5xe2x80x94 chain.
Examples of carbonyl compounds of the formula (III) which may be mentioned are:
acetaldehyde
propionaldehyde
benzaldehyde
acetone
diethyl ketone
methyl ethyl ketone
di-n-propyl ketone
pinacolone
acetophenone and
cyclohexanone.
The carbonyl compounds of the formula (III) and also thiocyanates of the formula (IV) are known.
Suitable diluents for carrying out the first step of the process according to the invention are all inert organic solvents which are customary for such reactions. Preference is given to using aromatic hydrocarbons, such as benzene, toluene or xylene, furthermore ethers, such as dioxane, methyl tert-butyl ether, 1,2-dimethoxy-ethane or methyl tert-amyl ether, moreover esters, such as ethyl acetate or butyl acetate, and also alcohols, such as a propanol, butanol or pentanol. However, excess carbonyl compound of the formula (III) may also act as diluent.
Suitable acids for carrying out the first step of the process according to the invention are customary inorganic or organic acids. Preference is given to using hydrochloric acid, sulphuric acid or p-toluenesulphonic acid.
When carrying out the first step of the process according to the invention, the reaction temperatures can be varied within a relatively wide range. In general, the reaction is carried out at temperatures between 0xc2x0 C. and 120xc2x0 C., preferably between 10xc2x0 C. and 110xc2x0 C.
Both the first and the second step of the process according to the invention are generally carried out under atmosphere pressure. However, it is also possible to operate under elevated pressure or, if no gaseous components are involved in the reaction, under reduced pressure.
When carrying out the first step of the process according to the invention, generally 1 to 2 mol of carbonyl compound of the formula (III) and 1 to 2 mol of thiocyanate of the formula (IV) are employed per mole of hydrazine derivative of the formula (II). Work-up is carried out by customary methods. In general, the reaction mixture is washed with water, the organic phase is dried and concentrated and the residue that remains is freed from undesirable components by customary methods, for example by recrystallization.
The formula (V) provides a general definition of the triazolidinethione derivatives required as starting materials for carrying out the second step of the process according to the invention. In this formation, R1, R2, R3 and R4 each preferably have those meanings which have already been mentioned in connection with the description of the hydrazine derivatives of the formula (II) or the carbonyl compounds of the formula (III) as being preferred for these radicals.
The triazolidinethione derivatives of the formula (V) have hitherto not been disclosed. They can be prepared by the reaction of the first step of the process according to the invention.
Suitable catalysts for carrying out the second step of the process according to the invention are all reaction promoters which are customary for such reactions. Preference is given to using acids, such as hydrochloric acid, sulphuric acid or p-toluenesulphonic acid, and also metal oxides, such as amorphous titanium dioxide.
Suitable diluents for carrying out the second step of the process according to the invention are all weakly polar organic solvents which are customary for such reactions. Preference is given to using alcohols, such as propanol, butanol or pentanol, furthermore esters, such as ethyl acetate, butyl acetate or isobutyl formate, moreover ethers, such as 1,2-dimethoxyethane, methyl tert-butyl ether or methyl tert-amyl ether, and also an excess of formic acid.
When carrying out the second step of the process according to the invention, the reaction temperature can be varied within a certain range. In general, the reaction is carried out at temperatures between 80xc2x0 C. and 150xc2x0 C., preferably between 90xc2x0 C. and 130xc2x0 C.
When carrying out the second step of the process according to the invention, an excess, in general from 5 to 50 mol, of formic acid and, if appropriate, a small amount of catalyst is employed per mole of triazolidimethione derivative of the formula (V). Work-up is carried out by customary methods. In general, the reaction mixture is, if appropriate after prior dilution with an organic solvent which is sparingly water-miscible, extracted with aqueous hydrochloric acid, and the organic phase is dried and concentrated. Any impurities which may then still be present can be removed by customary methods, such as recrystallization.
In a particular variant, the process according to the invention can be carried out such that 1-chloro-2-hydroxy-ethane derivatives of the formula (VI) or oxirane derivatives of the formula (VII) are reacted with hydrazine hydrate and the resulting hydrazine derivatives of the formula (II) are then reacted further without prior isolation and purification. Accordingly, triazolimethione derivatives of the formula (I) can also be prepared by
reacting 1-chloro-2-hydroxy-ethane derivatives of the formula 
xe2x80x83or oxirane derivatives of the formula 
in which
R1 and R2 are each as defined above
xe2x80x83with hydrazine hydrate, if appropriate in the presence of a diluent, and reacting the resulting
hydrazine derivatives of the formula 
in which
R1 and R2 are each as defined above
xe2x80x83without prior isolation with carbonyl compounds of the formula 
in which
R3 represents alkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms or represents phenyl and
R4 represents hydrogen or alkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms or
R3 and R4 together represent a xe2x80x94(CH2)5xe2x80x94 chain, and with thiocyanate of the formula
Xxe2x80x94SCNxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(IV)
in which
X represents sodium, potassium or ammonium,
xe2x80x83if appropriate in the presence of a diluent and if appropriate in the presence of an acid, and
reacting the resulting triazolidinethione derivatives of the formula 
in which
R1, R2, R3 and R4 are each as defined above
xe2x80x83with formic acid, if appropriate in the presence of a catalyst and if appropriate in the presence of a diluent.
The individual steps of this process are carried out in the manner already described above.
The triazolinethione derivatives preparable according to the invention can be present in the xe2x80x9cthionoxe2x80x9d form of the formula 
or in the tautomeric xe2x80x9cmercaptoxe2x80x9d form of the formula 
For the sake of simplicity, only the xe2x80x9cthionoxe2x80x9d form is shown in each case.
the triazolinethione derivatives preparable according to the invention are known as active compounds having microbicidal, in particular fungicidal, properties (cf. WO-A 96-15 048).
The practice of the process according to the invention is illustrated by the examples below.